


Speaking a dead language

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: During TCBP, Will and Elizabeth disagree after he saves her on the Isla de Muerta.





	Speaking a dead language

**Author's Note:**

> My first Willabeth. I hope you like. If you're Sparribeth, please, respect!

_Oh I wonder when did it all stop making sense?_

_I don't understand_

_I remember we were so sure, so innocent_

_Oh but that was then, can we ever go back again?_

**Speaking a dead language-Joy Williams**

Elizabeth leaned her back against the wall of the HMS Interceptor's corridor, her heart pounding in a unpleasant way after her and Will's disagreement.

She had been wrong about lying about the medallion, but she had done it in fear of him being killed, she loved him so much, but now they were seeing another side of the other that they hadn't seen until now. She, lying and him, angry and that was disconcerting.

"Elizabeth..." Will called her, his voice low, but there was still a bit of irritation from the argument and she lifted her head, watching Will stop in front of her in the hall and he ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing and feeling his heart clenching with her expression.

They had never fought before, and the feeling was horrible, he loved her so much, but at that moment he didn't know if the irritation he felt was more because she had been lying about something that was important to him or if it was because he now knew his father was a pirate.

They both stared at each other in silence and Elizabeth's eyes shone as she hugged herself with one arm, staring at him awkwardly, and Will gave her a sad smile, trying to find the words to express what he felt, and then Elizabeth parted her lips and whispered:

"Will... What's happening to us?"

"I... I don't know Elizabeth." He admitted in a hoarse voice, staring at her with his sincere eyes and shook his head, bringing his hands to the pockets of his breeches. "We are different from when we were younger, we didn't have so many worries back then or pirates attacking us..."

Elizabeth laughed, although she wan't feeling happy, making him smile for a moment, before he continued, more serious this time:

"I know I shouldn't have spoken like that to you, that I hurt you with my words..." He said sincerely looking at her eyes, hating to see her sad, but he needed to teel her that: "But you should have told me about the medallion, it was important to me, the only thing I had from my father, even though it was a bitter reminder about him being a pirate."

"I know. I'm sorry, Will... I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging herself harder, her eyes shining more and staring at him, feeling horrible. "But I don't regret it, because then, you'd have been hanged."

"I know..." He said and the two of them were silent again and the only sound they heard was of the water hitting the hull of the ship and the crew shouting instructions and then Elizabeth admitted with a voice that sound calmm even thought she didn't feel like that:

"I don't want this fight to drive us apart, to make us understand each other less."

And to her surprise, Will took two steps towards her, putting one hand against her back and bringing her to his chest, wrapping her in a hug and being invaded by the scent and softness of her skin.

Will felt his own heart beating fast as they had never had this kind of touch before, but he needed to feel her, even if only for a second, to take away that sadness from her.

"We won't drift apart Elizabeth..." _Because I love you and I don't want to make you sad again._ Will thought fervently, stroking her back tenderly.

Elizabeth felt her face flush from being in Will's arms, that was all she wanted, being with him, feeling his arms warming and comforting her, and then she put her hands around his waist, hugging him back, and closing her eyes, being invaded by his scent and murmuring in a soft voice that made Will's heart melt,

"Thank you ..."


End file.
